The Best Day
by drbrennan13
Summary: On The day of her high school graduation Brennan and Booth's daughter leaves Brennan a letter, The letter makes Brennan come to some realizations. What realizations did Brennan come to? read and find out! Inspired by Taylor Swift's the best day


I absolutely love the song the best day by Taylor Swift and thought of a story that it could be used in. So here's the story….

Bones not mine

The Best Day not mine either

CHAPTER 1

Brennan woke up to the smell of coffee coming from the kitchen. She made her way down the stairs and found Booth making breakfast.

"Good morning" Booth said cheerfully

"Morning" Brennan said walking over to him and giving him a good morning kiss " Did Julie already leave to go to Courtney's house?"

"Yeah she was leaving when I came down the stairs. Can you believe she's graduating high school today. At least one of our kids is still in school"

"I feel old today. Speaking of Ryan is he up yet?"

"No, but before I forget Julie gave me this to give to you she said you should read it before we have to go to her graduation." Booth said handing her an envelope

"I'll read it. How bout you go wake Ryan up"

"Okay Babe" Booth said walking away. As Booth walked away she opened the envelope.

_Dear Mommy, _

_I'm five years oldIt's getting coldI've got my big coat onI hear your laughAnd look up smiling at youI run and runPast the pumpkin patchAnd the tractor rides_

_Look now - the sky is goldI hug your legs and fall asleepOn the way home_

Brennan smiled at the memory** Flashback:**

Booth and a 6 month pregnant Brennan were taking their 5 year old daughter Julie to pick out pumpkins for Halloween. Julie had walked ahead of them because she saw the perfect pumpkin but once she heard Brennan laugh she stopped and turned back towards her Mom and Dad. She smiled towards and then ran towards the pumpkin she wanted. After getting the pumpkin she wanted, they took a tractor ride around the pumpkin patch. By the time the ride was over the sun had began to set and a certain 5 year old wanted to play the cling to Mommy and nobody else game. Both Booth and Brennan took that as a sign to head home. Brennan looked in the back seat when they were getting on the highway, what she saw was her usually hyper 5 year old was sound asleep in her booster seat.

**End Flashback **

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fallI know you're not scared of anything at allDon't know if Snow White's house is near or far awayBut I know I had the best dayWith you todayI'm thirteen nowAnd don't know how my friendsCould be so meanI come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys_

_And we drive and driveUntil we've found a townFar enough awayAnd we talk and window-shopUntil I've forgotten all their names_

_I don't know who I'm gonna talk toNow at schoolI know I'm laughing on the car ride home with youDon't know how long it's gonna take to feel okayBut I know I had the best dayWith you today_

This was one memory that made Brennan's heart crush every time she thought about it.

**Flashback:**

Both Brennan and Booth had come home early after solving a hard case. Brennan was sitting on their front porch when a crying Julie came up the front steps and sat down and curled into her mother.

"It's okay Sweetie. What's wrong?"

"A-Abby a-and C-Carli were calling me names all day and making fun of me and our family" Julie said as she tried to stop the tears

"Let me grab my keys and we can grab some ice cream and go shopping"

"Kay" Julie said as her tears turned into sniffles. Brennan ran into the house and ran into Booth.

"What's the hurry Bones?"

"I'm taking Julie out for ice cream and taking her shopping, she came home crying. Can you get Ryan off the bus at 3:30? I don't know when I'll be home so just order out tonight if I'm not back by 6."

"I can do that, now go take care of my princess. I love you Bones"

"I love you too Booth" Brennan said before rushing out the door the same way she rushed inside. Brennan ended up driving them into a small town in Virginia. They found an ice cream shop just along a street of different shops. They spent a while shopping and talking and by the time they left Julie had completely forgot her ex-friends names. She then thought about who she would sit with and talk to at school tomorrow but that didn't matter right now because she was practically crying because she was laughing so hard on the way back home.

**End Flashback**

_I have an excellent fatherHis strength is making me strongerGod smiles on my little brotherInside and outHe's better than I amI grew up in a pretty houseAnd I had space to runAnd I had the best days with you_

_There is a videoI found from back when I was threeYou set up a paint set in the kitchenAnd you're talking to me_

Brennan remembered that day vividly. **Flashback **:

Brennan had taken the day out of work because Julie had a doctors appointment at 11. After feeding herself and Julie breakfast she took out Julie's paint set and put it on the table while Brennan started the dishes. Brennan talked to her about what they were going to do later in the day and asked about what colors she was using and what she was making. Her answer made Brennan's heart swell, "I is makin a picture of you and me"

**End Flashback**

_It's the age of princesses and pirate shipsAnd the seven dwarfsDaddy's smartAnd you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide worldNow I know why all the trees change in the fallI know you were on my sideEven when I was wrongAnd I love you for giving me your eyesStaying back and watching me shineAnd I didn't know if you knewSo I'm taking this chance to sayThat I had the best dayWith you today_

_I love you Mom and everyday I spent with you was one of the best days of my life. I hope we can continue to have days like that even though I'm graduating high school today and will be going to college in the fall. I also hope that even when I start my own family we can still have days that will be some of the best days of my life. You'll always be the smartest and prettiest lady in the world to me and to Daddy too. I love you for answering every question that I asked and for just being you. I'll always be your baby girl. I love you Mommy. Thank you for some of the best days of my life and hopefully more to come._

_Love you till the world ends,_

_Your baby girl Julie xoxo_

Brennan hadn't realized she was crying until Booth came back into the kitchen.

"Bones, everything OK?" Booth asked

Unable to form words Brennan just turned to Booth for a hug and nodded

"Mom are you okay?" Ryan asked, seeing his mom crying in his father's embrace.

"I'll be fine. It's just Jules wrote me a letter and it made me cry and I can't believe she graduating today." Brennan said as she broke into more tears. Booth just continued to hold her and rocked her back and forth trying to calm her down. She eventually calmed down enough to get ready to leave. Considering Brennan didn't get to see her daughter before she graduated she was the first person to hug her.

"I'm so proud of you baby girl"

"Thanks Mom. Did you read what I wrote you?"

"Yes, and I loved it. I'm not going to lie it made me cry"

"That wasn't my intention. I just wanted to let you know how much I loved the days we got to spend together and how much they mean to me."

"Maybe we can have one of those days tomorrow?"

"Sounds good Mommy" Brennan burst into tears at hearing that. The last time Julie had called her Mommy was when she broke her arm when she was 11 other than in her letter. "Mom don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry." Julie said while tearing up

"Come on let's turn this crying into a happy party" Booth said trying to get their spirits lifted. Saying that was apparently was the wrong thing because he went from getting a sad crying to an angry Brennan.

"How are you not effected by this? Our baby girl is all grown up she's going to college in three months and you're just standing there no emotion at all!" Brennan said angrily while giving him a death glare that he was still afraid of even though they had been married for 20 years, before she walked away from him and the rest of her family. Her kids weren't surprised by Brennan flipping out and then walking away, they had seen it before in the past. The thing that shocked them was that Booth wasn't running after her like he usually would in this situation. Ryan was the first to notice.

"Ummm… Dad are you going to go after her?" Ryan asked

"Huh?" Booth said in shock off what happened

"Did you not notice what just happened?" Julie asked "You know Mom kinda yelling at you and then storming off, but you're standing here not running after her like you usually do!"

"Oh Crap" Booth said before taking off in the direction Brennan had stormed off into.

"How long do you think it will find her?" Ryan asked his sister as they walked over to a bench

"I don't know. When this usually happens he's already found her"

"Why do you think Mom's so upset at Dad?"

"Because she's the one that's sad that her little girl is now all grown up, while Dad's acting like I didn't graduate and this isn't a big event in all of our lives" Julie explained

"You know what this reminds me of?" Ryan asked laughing

"No what?" Julie asked curious of what this situation reminded him of.

"When Dad forgot to pick her up after the airport when she was coming back from doing a dig in Japan and she had to call you to go get her."

"That was when I first got my license. She chewed his head off when she got home and he was sleeping in the guest room for a week"

"Remember how she stormed out of the house after yelling at him and was in total shock that she had just stormed out on him" Ryan added

After 15 minutes of searching for an angry Brennan he found her across the street at the coffee shop.

"Bones, can we talk?"

No answer

"Bones please?"

No answer. He could see some of her walls going up, the ones that had taken years to tear down.

"Come on talk to me"

"You want to talk Booth? Let's talk then. Let's talk about how you have absolutely NO emotion towards Julie graduating and heading to Massachusetts in 3 months!" Brennan said before walking out again, this time Booth followed.

"I have emotion towards Julie graduating, I'm just not showing it how you are"

"Well I'm pretty sure that one 18 year old valedictorian sitting with her brother that thinks you don't care about her graduating"

"It's just hasn't settled in yet I guess that she's going to be leaving home soon and that she won't be around everyday and that she's grown up."

"I still think that you should tell her that you do care about her graduating. I'm also sorry for yelling and then storming away from you."

"I will and I'm sorry for not following but it's happened before and I'm sure it's bound to happen again but we'll get through it we always do" He said before kissing her

"I think we should get back to our kids and maybe finish this later." She said kissing him again. They walked back to their kids when they got closer they could here what they were talking about.

"There was also that time that Dad spilt coffee all over the papers she had just graded" Ryan said

"What about the time when Uncle Jared had tickets for the flyers game the same night as the Jeffersonian Christmas ball, and Dad agreed to go with him even though he told Mom he would go with her to the thing at the lab. That was funny to listen too. I kind of felt bad for Dad because of the words Mom chose to use while yelling at him." Julie said

"Remember the time we went camping?" Ryan asked

"And Dad left all the food out instead of putting it back in the car and the bears got it" Julie added

"And all that wasn't eaten was Mom's vegetarian stuff."

"And Dad whined the rest of the trip until Mom snapped at him."

"Did we ever go camping after that?"

"I don't think so. What about the time-"

Booth decided it was time to make their way back over there before anymore stories of him getting yelled at by Brennan were remembered.

"Hey guys"

"Good you found Mom. Where was she?" Julie asked

"The coffee shop across the street. Julie I wanted to tell you that I do care about you graduating, I guess it just hadn't sunk in yet at lest not till your Mom snapped.

After the all the tears and stories the family went home and watched some of their favorite movies and ordered pizza just like the days when Julie was 11 and Ryan was 6. Both Ryan and Julie fell asleep during one of the last movies. Julie dreamed about all the times she had spent with her mom and wondered what they would do tomorrow, while Ryan dreamed about all the times his Dad had gotten yelled at and what he could get yelled at for next.

**The Next Morning 9:00**

Booth woke up early on a mission to create everybody's favorite breakfast: pancakes, French toast , bacon (except for Brennan), fruit, toast, and everybody's favorite some chocolate milk. Brennan woke up not to the smell of coffee but to the smell of bacon. Brennan was surprised that Booth was even making it considering he knew how much she hated the smell.

"Hey" She said walking into the kitchen and giving him a kiss

"Good Morning gorgeous"

"What's with the adjective? You never use them unless there's something you need or something you're going to try and convince me to agree too" Brennan said as she sat down at the breakfast bar

"That's not true!"

"Yeah it is Dad" Julie said as she say next to her Mom

"There's nothing I want"

"Mmmmhhhhh sure it is? He probably wants to look at your new manuscript before you send it to your publisher" Ryan said walking in to the kitchen and sitting next to Julie

"Okay you got me, and why is it when ever me and your mother are bickering you always take her side when you guys walk in?"

"Because she's always right when we walk in" Julie said as if it was obvious

"Booth you know that this book is going to be the same as the rest of them were and with the ones after this."

"You'll read it when it comes out" All 3 of them said at the same time

"So mom what are we doing today?"

"I was thinking we could relive some of the things in your letter. Instead of pumpkins we can go to the farmer's market, then we can go shopping, then we can do some finger painting" Brennan said with a smile

"That sounds great"

"Dad what are we going to do while they relive the past?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"Can we go to the sports complex?"

"Sure"

Breakfast was consumed, then everybody got ready for the day that they would be spending together. Brennan and Julie had finally come home around 5:30, while the guys had been home about 3 hours before that.

"I take it you guys had fun?" Booth asked as his 2 favorite girls walked into the house

"Yea I think it was a little better than last time we did those things" Julie answered

"I figured we could relive the good old days tonight too, I'm making Mac n' Cheese for dinner"

Every member of her family was very happy with Brennan's decision. As Brennan was making dinner she realized that even though her baby girl was going into college and her little boy was going into high school that the time she spent alone with each of them were some of the best days of her life too, Booth was included into some of those days as well. While Brennan sat and ate she hoped that even once her kids would have their own families that they could have dinner just the four of them or watch some of their favorite movies and spend time alone with them. She also realized that there was no other place in the world she would want to be because her world was sitting around her. Her world made some of the best days of her life.

Ok all done with this story. I cried while writing the letter from Julie to Brennan. Anyway let me know what you think. BTW this was finished at 2:30 in the morning. **Please Review **


End file.
